weirdalfandomcom-20200213-history
E.B. Pan
LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz's movie-spoof of 1953 Disney film, "Peter Pan" Cast * Peter Pan - E.B. (Hop) * Wendy Darling - 26 (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) * Tinker Bell - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) * John Darling - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * Michael Darling - Parappa the Rapper * Captain Hook - Dr. Blowhole (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Mr. Smee - Nero and Brutus (The Rescuers) * Tick-Tock Crocodile - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) * The Lost Boys played by: ** Slightly - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) ** Cubby - Petrie (The Land Before Time) ** Twins - Fievel Mousekewitz and Tony Toponi (An American Tail) ** Nibs - Chomper (The Land Before Time) ** Tootles - Spike (The Land Before Time) * Tiger Lily - Yin (Yin Yang Yo) * Indian Chief - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) * Nana - Gloria the Hippopotamus (Madagascar) * George Darling - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Mary Darling - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) Scenes # E.B. Pan Part 1 - Opening Titles/"The Second Star to the Right" # E.B. Pan Part 2 - Meet the Darling Family # E.B. Pan Part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow # E.B. Pan Part 4 - E.B. Chases His Shadow/26 and E.B. Meet # E.B. Pan Part 5 - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and Parappa the Rapper Meet E.B./Lady Kluck in a Sulky Mood # E.B. Pan Part 6 - E.B. Teaches the Children to Fly/"You Can Fly" # E.B. Pan Part 7 - Meet Dr. Blowhole and the Guards/Nero and Brutus vs. Warren T. Rat # E.B. Pan Part 8 - Dr. Blowhole Attacks E.B. and the Darling Children # E.B. Pan Part 9 - Meet The Lost Boys/Lady Kluck Tries to Kill 26 # E.B. Pan Part 10 - "Following the Leader"/Captured by the Animal Indians # E.B. Pan Part 11 - E.B. and 26 Meet The Mermaids/Dr. Blowhole Kidnaps Yin # E.B. Pan Part 12 - E.B. Tricks Dr. Blowhole/Saving Yin # E.B. Pan Part 13 - Dr. Blowhole's Next Plan # E.B. Pan Part 14 - "What Makes The Red Man Red" # E.B. Pan Part 15 - Lady Kluck Helps Dr. Blowhole # E.B. Pan Part 16 - Big Chief E.B./I Had A Mother Once # E.B. Pan Part 17 - "Your Mother and Mine"/Captured by Dr. Blowhole # E.B. Pan Part 18 - "The Elegant Dr. Blowhole"/A Bomb! # E.B. Pan Part 19 - E.B. Cares About Lady Kluck # E.B. Pan Part 20 - Battle on the Ship # E.B. Pan Part 21 - The Final Battle/Dr. Blowhole is a Codfish # E.B. Pan Part 22 - Home Again/The End # E.B. Pan Part 23 - Ending Credits Movie Used * Peter Pan Clips Used * Hop * Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone * Robin Hood * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * Parappa the Rapper * Parappa the Rapper 2 * Madagascar * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * The Penguins of Madagascar * The Rescuers * An American Tail * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island * An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster * Fievel's American Tails * The Land Before Time * The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure * The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving * The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists * The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island * The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock * The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire * The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze * The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water * The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration * The Land Before Time 11: Invasion of the Tinysauruses * The Land Before Time 12: The Great Day of the Flyers * The Land Before Time 13: The Wisdom of Friends * The Land Before Time 14: Journey of the Brave * The Land Before Time (TV Series) * Yin Yang Yo * Cats Don't Dance Gallery E.B. as Peter Pan 26 as Wendy Darling Lady Kluck as Tinker Bell Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer as John Darling Parappa the Rapper as Michael Darling Dr. Blowhole as Captain Hook Nero and Brutus as Mr. Smee Warren T. Rat as Tick-Tock Crocodile Littlefoot as Slightly Petrie as Cubby Fievel Mousekewitz and Tony Toponi as the Twins Chomper as Nibs Spike as Tootles Yin as Tiger Lily Guru Ant as the Indian Chief Gloria the Hippopotamus as Nana Danny as George Darling Sawyer as Mary Darling Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs